kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: 0
''Kingdom Hearts: 0 ''is an action role playing video game developed by Square Enix and Japanese Studio Jupiter in 2011 for the Nintendo DSI. The game serves as a prequel to the PSP Kingdom Hearts Prequel Birth by Sleep. Kingdom Hearts: Eulo is the fifth main game in the series. The story centers around Birth by Sleep Keyblade Masters Eraqus and Xehanort back when they were keyblade wielders preparing for their own mark of mastery along with female keyblade wielder Saiiaden. Gameplay The game features the original gameplay seen in the previous Kingdom Hearts instalments which is the battle and magic commands however the controls are that of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance as the player must use the controls on the Nintendo 3DS system. The game also features a different version of the Birth by Sleep lanes in between travel as Eraqus, Xehanort and Saiiaden must take paths similiar to the ones travelled in the first two Kingdom Hearts games with the Gummi Ship. The game also features no heartless, nobodies or unversed as enemies but instead the newly introduced Abomination enemies. The game also let's the player in some vital intertwining parts of the story play the primary antagonist character Eulo as he get's closer towards his diabolical goal. Plot Keyblade Wielders: Eraqus, Xehanort and Saiiaden are all in training to be keyblade masters in the Land of Departure but their Mark of Mastery exam is post-poned as an assailant draped in red has abducted their third training Keyblade Master Helena. The remaining two keyblade masters Avenore and Phionus task Eraqus, Xehanort and Saiiaden with pursuing the assailant who is travelling across the seperated worlds via the lanes in between. Eraqus, Xehanort and Saiiaden take off in pursuit and follow the assailant who states his name to be Eulo across many worldsleaving behind monstrous red draped creatures of all types known as the Abomination. It is revealed that Eulo's plan is to open Kingdom Hearts and control all worlds. As the keyblade wielding trio eventually catch up with Eulo in the world he is stationed in known as the Keyblade Graveyard that Eulo also has other plans. Eulo reveals that there are only four ways to open the door to Kingdom Hearts: The Hearts of Seven Maidens Of Pure Light, 1,000 Hearts in total and the creation an X-Blade. He reveals that he has created an evil clone of Eraqus who when locked in battle with the original . The identity of Eulo is revealed as the Unversed of Master Avenore who was the keyblade master who picked Xehanort to be the one of the three next keyblade wielders. Plot Connections Merlin moves into Hollow Bastion Master Eraqus helps Merlin after his homeworld is overtaken by the Abominations in advising him where there is a beautiful world to set up residence From Hollow Bastion to Radiant Garden to Hollow Bastion to Radiant Garden Originally the world Radiant Garden was originally Hollow Bastion which was one of the first worlds overtaken by the Abominations which plunged the world into darkness and dilepidation. The world served as the second world used for Eulo's planning. The world was changed into Radiant Garden by Masters Eraqus and Saiiaden and became home to many residents most of whom lost their original worlds Aqua, Ventus and Terra At a point in the game Masters Eraqus, Saiiaden and Xehanort return to their original homeworld where they were born: Destiny Islands. There they communicate with the local residents and come across three special children. The children aptly named Aqua, Ventus and Terra were chosen by the three current Keyblade Wielders once they ascend to masters. Maleficent learns of an outer world evil power and is given a helpful Idea In the game the primary antagonist character Eulo at a point in the story visits the world Enchanted Dominion and tells her of a great power out there that will grant the ability to control not only her own world but all others as well. He then tells her though she form a group of sell-out subordinates to assist her for the when time comes that she can depart to get the power. This advice lead to Maleficent forming Maleficent's council which inevitably ended up being controlled by Xehanort's Heartless which bore the name of Ansem. Same Home, Same Destiny It is revealed later Keyblade Wielders to be brought up bu Eraqus and Xehanort: Terra, Ventus and Aqua were originally born in Destiny Islands the same former homeworld of Eraqus, Xehanort and Saiiaden. The world also was the later homeworld to later keyblade wielder Sora and Riku and Kairi. From Pleasure Island to Monstro The world from which Pinocchio and later Sora Journal Keeper Jiminy Cricket are originally from was a world titled Pleasure Island which was completely swallowed out by the huge whale Monstro who was enchanted by Abomination General Havorn. Disney Town and Disney Castle Originally Disney Town and Disney Castle were not seperate worlds but legions of Abominations swarmed the world of Disney Castle and Keyblade Wielders Eraqus and Saiiaden used their collective power to seperate the worlds. For this both were awarded the Mark Of Mastery by their Keyblade Masters. Captain Hook is given a helpful suggestion At another point in the story Eulo visits Never Land and informs Captain Hook that will keep on failing to get what he wants and fail at destroying Peter Pan's heart unless when the time comes for an organization creation he joins and aids the true powerful evil that is darkness. Captain Hook at first dismisses him and wishes to continue his way which is why in Birth by Sleep he was still a pirate failing to take down Peter Pan. However following that during the timeline of Kingdom Hearts I he had joined the forged Maleficent's Council. Oogie Boogie is given an helpful suggestion Eulo is also finally seen visiting Halloween Town where he tells Oogie Boogie the same thing he had told Captain Hook. Oogie Boogie however heeds this information and immediatley joins Maleficent's forged Council. Xehanort's Awakened Darkened Need For Power and Descent Into Evil In the end it is revealed that Eulo had another main plan which was to suade keyblade wielder Xehanort into being power hungry which is the deep buried darkness within his heart. In the end Xehanort falls to the darkness in his heart and his eyes like Eulo's become golden brown. Xehanort also whilest in a state of inexpressed rage strikes down Saiiaden killing her which is why Xehanort and Eraqus in Birth By Sleep are the only keyblade masters training Ventus, Terra and Aqua. Xehanort becomes a Keyblade Master Xehanort only is awarded the Mark Of Mastery after he overpowers the darkness within him and strikes down Eulo which ends the about to begin second Keyblade War. It is however revealed that Keyblade Masters Phionus and Avenore did not award Xehanort the Mark Of Mastery he instead with the dark power he possesses manipulated them into awarding him it. The Deaths Of Masters Avenore and Phionus Xehanort then once Phionus and Avenore broke free from his mind control killed them and made their deaths to appear to have been from when they transfered their powers to Xehanort, Eraqus and Saiiaden. Eraqus' fear of the X-Blade and of dark power It is also revealed that Eulo's first plan to open Kingdom Hearts was to be achieved by making the X-Blade by having a Keyblade Wielder and a dark clone fight to construct the weapon. He had made a dark clone of Eraqus which is why Eraqus became so fearful in Birth By Sleep when he learnt that Xehanort had made a Dark Clone of Ventus. Eraqus also didn't trust that Avenore and Phionus should of awarded Xehanort a Mark of Mastery as he believed the darkness he saw when he struck down Saiiaden was not gone and overdone by him striking down Eulo. Which is why Eraqus in Birth by Sleep was hesitant about awarding Terra the Mark of Mastery. World's Forced To Change It is revealed many worlds have changed, destoryed and or re-named by invading forces like the Forsaken and Abominations. Two examples being the world based on Walt Disney's Classic The Jungle Book the world in Kingdom Hearts: 0 is named March Jungle and in the Kingdom Hearts Prequel Game The Keyblade War the world was titled Mystic Jungle. Another example is the Mary Poppins based world which originally was titled Dream Lane as seen in Kingdom Hearts: 0 but as of later instalment Kingdom Hearts: Choices in which Sora is again a protagonist the world is titled CherryTree Lane. The change of name was because following the Forsaken being vanished from the world by past keyblade wielders: Shadow, Dawn and Void the marching elephants of the world rose to power. Another world brought into change is Merlin's homeworld which was originally titled Camelot in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War but following the vanquishing of the Forsaken a new royalty assumed power in the world and re-named the world Stone Castle. The Abominations and What Their Future Holds The Abomination Enemy are seen again in Kingdom Hearts: Choices which apart from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep holds the most plot connections with Kingdom Hearts: 0. What Remains The Forsaken were not completely vannquished during the keyblade war it is discovered in Kingdom Hearts: 0 as keyblade wielders: Eraqus, Xehanort and Saiiaden must train with captive Forsaken in the Land Of Departure. Characters *Eraqus *Xehanort *Saiiaden *Young Squall Leonhart (Young Leon) *Young Yuffie *Young Aerith *Young Cid *Young Wakka *Eulo *Maleficent *Iven *Telerne *Havorn *Severnard *Young Cloud *Maria *Guy *Leila *Scott *Minwu *Robin Hood- a Fox *Little John- a Bear *Friar Tuck- A Badger *Maid Marian- A Vixen *Prince John- A Lion *Sir Hiss- A Snake *Trigger- A Vulture *Nutsy- A Vulture *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Abu *Carpet *Genie *Jafar *Iago *Sultan *Sasha *Alice *Queen Of Hearts *King Of Hearts *White Rabbit *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *The Dormouse *Elliot *Pete *Nora *Lampie *Dr. Terminus *Hoagy *Lena Gogan *Merle Gogan *Mayor *Miss Price *Emelius *Mr. Jelk *Bookman *Charlie *Carrie *Paul *Lion *Secretary Bird *Bear *Colonal Heller *Captain Greer *Swinburne *Sir Brian Teagler *Mrs. Hobday *Bagheera *Baloo *Bandar-Log *Hathi *Ikki *Kaa *Mowgli *Nag *Nagaina *Shere Khan *Hercules *Zeus *Mary Poppins *Mr. Banks *Mrs. Banks *Bert *Jane Banks *Michael Banks *Merlin *Pegasus *Philoctetes *Penelope *Hades *Pain *Panic *Fate 1 *Fate 2 *Fate 3 *The Constable *Admiral Bloom *Ariel *Emperor Kuzco *Kuzo (Lama Form *Pacha *Yzma *Kronk *Squeeker *Madam Mim *Archimedes *Sir Ector *Sir Kay *Black Bart *The Wolf *Arthur *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Honest John *Gideon *Stromboli *The Blue Fairy *The Coachman *Lampwick *Monstro *Alexander *Figaro *Cleo *Peter Pan *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Slightly *Cubby *Skunk *Wendy *Michael *John *Nanna *Pirate 1 *Pirate 2 *Pirate 3 *Young Ventus *Young Terra *Young Aqua *Avenore *Phionus *Helena *James *Aunt Spiker *Aunt Sponge *The Rhinoceras *Mother *Dad *Jack Skellington *Sally *Oogie Boogie *Lock *Shock *Barrel *Mayor Of Halloween Town *Creature From The Swamp Lagoon *Batty *Corpse Kid *Dr. Finklestein *Igor *Yen Sid *King Mickey *Donald Duck *Goofy *Queen Minnie *Daisy Duck *Chip *Dale *Princess Anastasia *Dimitri *Vlad *Pooka *Bartok *Rasputin *Dowager Empress *Sophie *Smoke Bat 1 *Smoke Bat 2 *Smoke Bat 3 *Evil Horse *Sir Nicholas *Beast *Belle *Belle's Father *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip (cup) *Wardrobe *Cushion *Gaston *Stove *Lefou *Phillipe *Ebenezer Scrooger *Ghost Of Christmas Past *Ghost Of Christmas Present *Jacob Marley *Ghost Of Christmas Yet To Come *Tiny Tim *Fred *Mad Fiddler *Zeke *Madam Leota *Mr. Ramsey *Master *Singing Head 1 *Singing Head 2 *Singing Head 3 *Singing Head 4 *Zombie (collective titling of the enemies in the world Haunted Mansion Mausoleum Location) Worlds *March Jungle- The World Based on Walt Disney's The Jungle Book *Never Land *Agrahabah *Broomstick- The World Based on Walt Disney's Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Dragon Waters- The World based on Walt Disney's Pete and the Dragon *Halloween Town *Dream Lane- The World Based on Walt Disney's Mary Poppins *Wonderland *Land Of Departure *Land Of Arrival- The World to which all chosen Keyblade Wielders are brought by the Keyblade Masters who have chose them. *Old Nottingham- The World based on Walt Disney's Robin Hood *Radiant Garden *Stone Castle- The World based on Walt Disney's The Sword In The Stone *Pleasure Island- The World Based on Walt Disney's Pinocchio *The Badlands *Keyblade Graveyard *The Mysterious Tower *Disney Town *Disney Castle *Enchanted Dominion *Olympus Coliseum *St. Petersburg- The World based on Twentieth Century Fox's turned Walt Disney's Anastasia *Land Of The Lamas- The world based on Walt Disney's The Emperor's New Groove *Carol Village- The World based on Walt Disney's 2009 Film A Christmas Carol *The Haunted Mansion- The World based on Walt Disney's 2003 Action Game. It is the first film not to be based on a Disney Film and the first to be based on a video-game. The 2003 video-game however was partially based on the film *Narnia- The world based on Walt Disney's The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe *Giant Peach- The world based on Walt Disney's James and the Giant Peach The Abominations ﻿Creatures in similiarity to the later Unversed and Heartless who'se all types are coloured red. They are created out of Eulo's desperation for power which inevitably was stronger than Xehanort's as Xehanort was not as completely as evil as Eulo otherwise in Birth by Sleep Xehanort would of surely spawned a race of Abominations *Carer- Basic Enemy Type of Abomination. They possess large arms earning them their nickname *Breaker- The a slightly bigger type of Carer who'se arms are verh large and bulk to go with their claws *Smasher- A Large Fat Abomination who can only be struck from behind *Deceiver- A Moderatley sized Abominations who de-materializes and appears by you to attack *Spinner- Moderatley sized Abominations who are constantly in a twurl which seizes you and deals heavy blows *Slider- Small proportioned Abominations who take a deadly fast as lighting dash at you which spirals you backwards *Skinner- Abominations who seize the ground you and it are positioned on and rips them up in a celebrity carpert pull trick style *Whirlwind- A More advanced type of Spinner *Black-Heart: Abominations who eminate a large black orface on their chest and spiral out strikes of lightning *Hero- Abominations found in the Olympus Coliseum World. They appear in Gladiator armour and are always swiping with a sword. Their armour is a fashionable shining gold *Villain- Abominations found in the Olympus Coliseum World Underworld whom are the same proportion as Hero's but are dressed in shining black *Batinous- Abominations first found in the Olympus Coliseum World Underworld Area and then in the Skull Rock Interface of the Never Land world *Hooks and Chains- Conjoined Twin Abominations who are one part hook and one part chain. They are located exlusively in the Olympus Coliseum Underworld Hades Arena *Re-generated Cerberus- Hades three headed mutt after he is enchanted by Severnard *The Water Guardian- Found in the Keyblade Graveyard hidden water cave a colossal water beast Abomination created by Telerne *The Fire Guardian- Found in the Keyblade Graveyard Battlefield Fire Circle a colossal fire beast Abomination created by Iven *Monkey- Monkey Abominations who appear only in the March Jungle World *Penguin- Penguin Abominations who appear only in the Dream Lane World *Umbrella Ungers- Umbrella fly riding Abominations who appear only in the Dream Lane World *Post-Guard- Mail dealing Abominations who appear only in the the Dream Lane World *Broad Shoulders- Large proportioned buff Abominations who appear only in the Dream Lane World *Troublesomes- Three Large Abominations created by Havorn who are replicates of Lion, Bear and Codfish from the world Broomstick *Christmas Trees- Abominations in the forms of maniacal moving miniature trees who are found in the world Carol Village *Bulbus- Abominations in the forms of Christmas Ball Decorations who hover slightly above the ground in the world Carol Village *Yet- Large Abomination Boss created out of the rage of Ebenezer Scrooge which is battled on the snow glade in Carol Village *Re-generated Monstro: Monstro after his normal defeat is enfused with Abomination by Havorn which inevitably is not completely defeated and swallows the entire world of Pleasure Island. However soon after Monstro is relinqueshes of his Abomination infusion and returns to a normal large whale consequently travelling through the Lanes In Between Walt Disney acquires the rights to Twentieth Century Fox's Anastasia As of 2010 Walt Disney succesfully bought out the rights to Twentieth Century Fox's 2D animated classic Anastasia and incorporated the story into a world for Kingdom Hearts: 0﻿ Voice Actors ﻿Japanese Voice-Actors: English Voice-Actors *Carter Jenkins as Eraqus *Grant Rosenmeyer as Xehanort *Malese Jow as Saiiaden *Haley Joel Osment as Young Ventus *Jamia Simone Nash as Young Aqua *Kodi Smitt-McPhee as Young Terra *Paul Adelstein as Master Avenore *Darren Aronosky as Master Phionus *Helen Baxendale as Master Helena *Thomas Jane as Eulo *Fatih Atkin as Iven *Leila Arcieri as Telerne *Mackenzie Astin as Havorn *Jason Behr as Severnard *James Haven as Young Leon Category:Games Category:Amanda Young